vsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamamoto
Kategorie: Mitgliedsstaaten der VSN Geschichte Yamamoto`s Von 1665 bis 1965 war Yamamoto ein Kaiserreich, der beliebteste Kaiser war Kaiser Tsing II. Heute möchten viele Einwohner das alte Kaiserreich wieder aufleben lassen und die Demokratie abschaffen. Diese hat zwar nie wirklich negative Auswirkungen gehabt, doch in der Zeit der Demokratie geschah weniger Gutes für das Volk als früher im Kaiserreich. Daher wird am 10.02.2007 ein Bürgerentscheidt stattfinden, nach dem sich die Politiker in Yamamoto richten müssen. Zur Zeit wird der alte Kaiserpalast in Yamagutchi, der Hauptstadt Yamamotos, wieder hergerichtet. Es ist ein wundervolles Prunkschloss, dass einst die Engländer errichtet hatten. Dort wird der Kaiser residieren. Um die Schlossanlage herum befinden sich großzügige Gasthäuser für politische und wichtige Gäste wie bsw. aus der Wirtschaft, dem Senat, dem Parlament, Gebäuden für nationale und internationale Belange, das Patentamt, die Botschaftshäuser und die Kongresshalle. Wahrscheinlich wird es wieder eine Kaiserzeit geben, und somit würde Kaiser Tsing IV. mehr Rechte und Freiheiten haben als der jetzige Reichskanzler Yamada Tarò. Yamamoto Übersichten Yamamoto ist Teil der Vereinten SimNationen (VSN). Es ist ein demokratisches Land mit gesicherten Im- und Exportraten. Momentan wird Yamamoto durch den Reichskanzler Yamada Tarò repräsentiert, doch bald gibt es eine Bürgerwahl, welche politische Richtung Yamamoto annehmen wird. Wahrscheinlich wird es kein demokratisches Land mehr sein. Es leben rund 1.6 Millionen Menschen in Yamamoto, das ist ein Plus von 200.000 Menschen im Vergleich zum Vorjahresmonat. Die Kinderzahl ist auch von 753.074 auf 847.434 gestiegen. Das ist auch ein deutliches Plus um etwa 100.000 Kinder zum Vergleich vor 2 Jahren. Die Arbeitslosenzahl liegt bei 253.556 Arbeitslosen. Diese Zahl ist rückläufig, da die Wirtschaft einen Aufschwung erlebt. In der Wirtschaft arbeiten größtenteils Einwohner von Yamamoto. Besonders der Dienstleistungssektor ist in großer Stückzahl vorhanden, da man in Yamamoto so viel Geld wie man will über die Grenze schaffen kann. Es wird keine Steuer auf Gelder höher als 30.000 Huang (§) verhängt. Es gibt ein großes Bankenviertel in Yamagutchi und Hiroshima, sowie an den internationalen Flughäfen in Chi und Kobè. Yamamoto`s Regierung 1. Reichskanzler : Yamada Tarò 2. Kaiser Tsing IV 3. Außenminister : Kamatari Satò 4. Verkehrsminister : Huang Mori 5. Verteidigungsminister : Katsumi Tsang 6. Justizminister : Kenta Suri 7. Wirtschaftsminister : Kaito Mori 8. Innenminister : Souta Niong 9. Finanzminister : Susumu Takahara 10. Arbeitsminister : Yutaka Hang 11. Kulturminister : Aiko Tsching (weiblich) 12. Städteminister : Haruki Dong 13. Bildungsminister : Sakura Ling (weiblich) 14. Botschafter : Takahara Nakamura Es wird alle 5 Jahre parlamentarisch in freier und geheimer Wahl gewählt. Dazu kann jeder kommen, der das 18. Lebensjahr überschritten hat. Die Demokratie gibt es seit 1965, als die Diktatur durch die Kaiser abgeschafft worden ist. Die meisten Einwohner von Yamamoto, auch heute noch, lehnen die Demokratie ab. Deshalb gibt es am 12.02.2007 eine Bürgerwahl zu diesem Thema. Sollten viel mehr Menschen für die Diktatur durch den Kaiser sein, so wird Yamamoto ein neues Kaiserreich. Die Regierungsminister haben bisher immer gut zusammengearbeitet und es gab kaum Komplikationen untereinander. Militär Es gibt insgesamt 300.000 Soldaten in ganz Yamamoto. Dazu gehören noch Menschen aus dem Ausland, die ihren Wohnsitz direkt an der Grenze besitzen und nur zu einem Außenlager des Militärs fahren müssen. Heer Die Landmasse von Yamamoto ist geschützt durch die Armee Yamamotos. Diese wurde aus Verteidigungsmaßnahmen im Jahre 1934 gegründet und die Armee zählt heute 150.000 Soldaten. Der größte Teil besteht aus Zeitsoldaten, danach aus Wehrpflichtigen. Die größte Kaserne befindet sich in der Nähe York`s. Dort werden die Soldaten ausgebildet und, wenn es notwendig wird, nachgeschult. Die Armee beherbergt rund 25.000 Kampfpanzer, sowie 1.000 mobile Luftabwehrfahrzeuge, die mit Flakraketen ausgestattet sind. Dazu gehören noch Bergungspanzer, mobile Feldlazarette, Truppentransporter, Meldewagen und Spähpanzer. Bisher wurde die Armee erst ein einziges Mal gebraucht, doch die anhaltende Bedrohung Yamamotos durch andere Länder ist nicht fördernd für einen Abbau von Truppenverbänden. Marine Die Marine Yamamotos besitz die größte Marineflotte im Umkreis von 600 km. Es gibt 2 Marinestützpunkte in Yamamoto,einmal in der Nähe von Miong und einmal in der Nähe von Chi. Die Marine hat 50.000 Soldaten für Einsätze auf hoher See. Es gibt 2 Flugzeugträger mit jeweils 5.000 Mann Besatzung und insgesamt 40 F-14 Super Hornets. Die F-14 Super Hornets sind größtenteils 5 Jahre alt, es gibt 5 brandneue Flugzeuge, die erst 2007 geliefert worden sind. Außerdem gehören noch 5 Schlachtschiffe und 10 Kreuzer zur Marine, mit insgesamt 30.000 Mann Besatzung. Dazu kommen noch 10 Unterwasserboote , 3 davon sind atomar betrieben. Diese U-Boote haben jeweils eine Besatzung von 100 Mann. Der Heimathafen der Marine liegt in Oita. Luftwaffe [[bild:F-14-9b.jpg|thumb| Zwei F-14 Super Hornets, gestartet vom FT-Hana]] Die Luftwaffe Yamamotos besitzt sehr viele Jagd- und Bomberflugzeuge. Der Luftwaffe gehören 100.000 Mann an. Die Luftwaffe besitzt 500 F-15 Jagdflugzeuge und 200 Mitsubishi Jagdflugzeuge mit einer kompletten Besatzung von 2.000 Mann, wenn man das Bodenpersonal der Militärflughäfen dazuzählt. Dazu kommen noch 25 B-52 Bomberflugzeuge, die vom amerikanischem Flugzeugbauer Boeing gekauft worden sind. Es gibt noch 17 Transportflugzeuge vom Typ Antonov An 225, die für Truppenbewegungen genutzt werden. Zusammen mit Bodenpersonal beträgt die Besatzung rund 5.000 Mann für die Flugzeuge. Danach kommen noch die Hubschrauber der Luftwaffe. Es gibt 200 Apaches' AH-64. Der Großteil wurde von den Amerikanern abgekauft. Die Besatzung beträgt 500 Mann inklusive Bodenpersonal. Außerdem gibt es noch andere diverse Flugzeugtypen bei der Luftwaffe, diese sind die größten Verbände. Der Heimatflughafen der Luftwaffe ist der Yamamoto Civiles , der Militärflughafen in der Nähe von Hiroshima. Die restlichen Soldaten der Luftwaffe arbeiten in den großen Flughäfen des Landes mit. Es gibt außerdem noch Militärschulen und -universitäten. Diese haben in Yamamoto einen sehr guten Ruf. Daher werden die meisten Kinder nach Abschluss der Schule für 1 Jahr zum Militär geschickt, um sich weiterbilden zu lassen. Die Armee ist sehr gut ausgerüstet. So gehört beispielswiese ein Nachtsichtgerät zur Standardausrüstung eines Heersoldaten. Steuern alg. Steuern Mehrwertsteuer : 6 % Umsatzsteuer : 5 % Gewerbesteuer : 2 % Einkommenssteuer : 8 % Lohnsteuer : --- % Tabaksteuer : 2,30 € pro 10 Zigaretten Investititionssteuer : 1 % auf Einkommen anderweitige Steuern anderweitige Steuern : 4 % auf Einkommen Armeesteuerzuschlag : 50 % auf anderweitige Steuern Zuschlag für Bildung und Gesundheit : 25 % auf anderweitige Steuern Zuschlag für Verkehrsnetze : 10 % auf anderweitige Steuern Zuschlag für Infrastruktur : 5 % auf anderweitige Steuern Zuschlag für Naturerhaltung : 5 % auf anderweitige Steuern Zuschlag für Arbeitslosensteuer : 5 % auf anderweitige Steuern Gesamtbelastung eines Einwohners pro Kopf : Gehalt/Lohn : 100% Steuern : 10 % Es bleiben somit noch etwa 90 % eines Gehaltes auf einem Konto. Zuschläge Zuschläge : Babypause bei Müttern : 300 Huangs pro Monat Babypause bei Männern : 250 Huangs pro Woche Kindergeld : 100 Huangs pro Monat bei Kindern von 1-18 Jahren Teilnahme an Nichtraucherseminar : 50 Huangs Teilnahme an halbjährlichen Kontrolluntersuchungen : 10 Huangs Teilnahme an einer betrieblichen Weiterbildung : 10 Huangs pro Tag Teilnahme an Krebsvorsorgeuntersuchung : 5 Huangs Zuschlag bei Errichtung eines Hauses : 1000 Huangs Zuschlag bei Modernisierung oder größeren Renovierung im Gewerbe : 500 Huangs Zuschlag bei aktiver Teilnahme an einem Selbstschutzseminar : 50 Huangs Zuschlag bei aktiver Teilnahme in einem Sportverein : 50 Huangs Zuschlag bei Teilnahme an aktiven Menschenrechtsorganisationen wie "WWY" : 5 Huangs Stadtgrößen Die viertgrößte Stadt in Yamamoto ist Nagasaki, ide drittgrößte Stadt in Yamamoto ist Hiroshima, die zweitgrößte Stadt ist Hunday und Yamagutchi. Es leben vorwiegend reichere Menschen in Yamamoto. Hier ein paar Daten : *Yamagutchi : 375.781 Einwohner *Hunday : 307.078 Einwohner *Hiroshima : 252.443 Einwohner *Nagasaki : 251.806 Einwohner Die insgesamte Regionsbevölkerung beläuft sich am 4.12.2007 auf genau 1.929.437 Einwohner, bald werden es rund 2 Millionen Menschen in Yamamoto geben. Es gibt um die 1.278.000 Arbeitsplätze in der Gewerbeindustrie und rund 258.000 Arbeitsplätze in der normalen Industrie. Davon arbeiten immerhin 100.000 Menschen in der Computerindustrie. Es werden jedes Jahr mehr Menschen. Firmen In Yamamoto gibt es sehr große Wirtschaftsunternehmen wie zum Beispiel KJ-Motorindustrie oder die Spielzeugindustrie. Haupteinnahmequellen sind jedoch Dienstleistungen im gewerblichen Bereich. Zum Beispiel gibt es in Yamamoto fast für jeden Einwohner einen Arbeitsplatz, vorallem in Hunday ist Aussicht auf eine Arbeitsstelle sehr gut. Man kann auch auf dem ungebauten Chi International Airpark noch einen Arbeitsplatz finden. Ein großes Wirtschaftsunternehmen ist die Tschunga-Vertriebsfirma. Es ist zugleich auch eine Industriefirma. Das ist ein großes Versandhaus, welches viele ihrer Produkte selbst herstellt. In den Katalogen gibt es vorallem Anziehsachen und Spielzeug zu kaufen. Sie haben über 12.000 Angestellte in ganz Yamamoto. Eine andere große Firma ist die Pierburg GmbH. Dort werden Messinstrumente für Autos hergestellt. Dabei wird der Ausstoß von Gasen untersucht und Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Der verbesserte Katalysator, der in ganz Yamamoto Pflicht ist, ist nur eine bahnbrechende Eerfindung. Eine weitere große Firma ist die WWY-Foundation. Es ist eine Menschensrechtsorganisation, die meistens schwerkranken Menschen in Yamamoto hilft oder, falls ein Mensch Probleme mit den Gesetzen bekommen hat, Hilfe anbieten. right|thumb|Logo der WWY-Foundation Sie arbeiten auf meistens auf freiwilliger Basis, doch die WWY-Foundation wird vom Staat Yamamoto mitfinanziert. In der WWY-Foundation arbeiten knapp 21.000 Menschen Bilder bild:Tageszeitung_YAMAMOTO,_Platz_des_Friedens_Hiroshima.JPG Platz des Friedens in Hiroshima bild:Yamagutchi-2_Jan.,_641167316545.jpg Regierungsviertel in Yamagutchi bild:Nagasaki-2_Jun.,_251144596266.JPG Nagasaki bei Nacht http://www.ld-host.de/upload/1170012042Chings_Hafen2.jpg Größere Version Der nationale Hafen in Chings, Nähe Yamagutchi Kultur/Essen Die Kultur Yamamotos beginnt bereits im Jahre 342 v. Christus. Man hat vor 7 Jahren bei einer Baustelle in Hunday alte Menschenskelette und Siedlungsreste gefunden. Durch eine Auswertung der Fundsachen wurde diese Zahl bestätigt. Heute steht an dieser Stelle ein Heimatmuseum mit den traditionellen Kostümen, die an Tschahada getragen wurden. Heute gibt es viele Künstler in Yamamoto, die Künstlerin Ran Takahara hat die großen, verschiedenfarbigen Leuchten, die 20m hoch sind, selber gestaltet. Im Rahmen der künstlerischen Tage vor 1 Jahr wurden diese Lampen in den Städten Kobè, Hunday, Nagasaki und Miong aufgestellt. In Yamamoto isst man sehr traditionsreich. Heute gibt es in den meisten Haushalten in Yamamoto sonntags Sushi, rohen Fisch. Dazu gibt es oft noch Salat. An Tschahada, das yamamotische Weihnachtsfest, das vom 20.12 bis zum 24.12. andauernd, gibt es meistens Schweinefleisch als Filet zu essen. Die Ureinwohner Yamamotos haben Tschahada ins Leben gerufen, und das Fest wurde durch die Engländer verändert. Das Schweinefleisch wird dann gegrillt oder, wenn man keinen Garten oder Tischgrill hat, gebraten. Beides schmeckt sehr gut zu einem englischen Portwein. Die meisten Rezepte werden mit dem goldenen Yamamotomais zubereitet. Das sind Gerichte wie italienischer Salat mit Maiskörnern und einem Fischfilet, meistens Heringsfilet, oder ansonsten rohen Fisch, Sushi. Sushi gibt es schon sehr lange in Yamamoto. Ein anderes Rezept mit Mais wäre ein gedünstetes Hünchen über einer Wasserpfanne zusammen mit Chili. Zusammen mit Mais und verschiedenen Salatsorten ist das eins der meist gegessenen Mahlzeiten in Yamamoto. Außerdem gibt es große Kulturschulen in Yamamoto, so wie die Yamagutchi Zeichenschule, die Kreativschule in York und Hunday und die Zeichenakademie in Hiroshima. Insgesamt gibt es über 50 private und öffentliche Schulen in ganz Yamamoto, alleine in Hiroshima, Chi und Yamagutchi gibt es 20 davon. Die Kultur der yamamotischen Einwohnern gleicht denen der Japaner. Viele der Einwohner Yamamotos kommen aus Japan oder China, daher hören die meisten einheimischen Menschen auf einen japanischen Vor- und Nachnamen. Trotzdem sind alle Straßenschilder, Werbeplakate und Straßennamen ins Englische übersetzt worden, damit sich auch Wirtschaftsreisende und Touristen in Yamamoto zurecht finden können. Im ländlichen Teil Yamamotos gibt es oft noch alte Siedlungsbereiche mit einem Haupthaus und mehreren Dorfhäusern. Im Haupthaus lebt der Bürgermeister. Viele dieser Gegenden sind verarmt, daher wohnt kaum jemand noch auf dem Land. 1,5 Millionen Menschen wohnen in einer Großstadt, die restlichen 0,5 Millionen Menschen teilen sich auf kleinere Städte wie Firenze (75.000 Einwohner) und anderen Dörfern auf. Das meist angebaute Produkt ist Mais. Er hat eine ebstimmte Bedeutung in der Geschichte Yamamotos Platz. Früher glaubte man, dass die goldenen Maiskörner Glück bereiten können, da sie Kinder der Sonne sind. Da der Bodengut geeignet für Mais und Kartoffeln sowie Weizen ist, sind das die Grundnahrungsmittel der Einwohner Yamamotos. Verkehr Flugzeug Die Verkehrssituation in Yamamoto sieht wie folgt aus : Internationale Flughäfen, betrieben von der ANA Yamamoto : 1. Kobè International ( bis zu Jumbojets, kein A 380) 2. Kensigton Garden Airpark ( kleine Privatmaschinen mit rund 100 Sitzen) 3. Chi International ( bis zu Jumbojets, auch A 380) Flüge nach St. Michael (corporate with Air Alpin St. Michael ), Durewa und Colorado Springs. Nationale Flughäfen : 1. Hiroshima ( kleine Privatflugzeuge bis 25 Sitzplätzen) 2. Miong National ( kleine Düsenflugzeuge bis 200 Sitze) alle Internationale Flughäfen sind auch Nationale Flughäfen. Eisenbahn Die staatliche Eisenbahnorganisation "JapanRailway (JRW) " wurde im Jahre 1898 gegründet. Bis jetzt fahren über 1200 Züge täglich in den Städten und auf dem Land die kleinen und größen Bahnhöfe an. Der Großteil der Strecken ist nicht elektrifiziert, es fahren dort hauptsächlich Diesellokomotiven mit Rußfiltern. In den Hauptstädten wird wegen Smoggefahr nur mit sauberen Elektrolokomitiven gefahren. Diese sind dazu besonders leise. Damit soll die Smoggefahr in den Ballungszentren gemindert werden. Die Elektrifizierung hat außerdem einen wesentlichen Vorteil : Es kann mit einer wesentlich höheren Geschwindigkeit auf diesen Strecken gefahren werden. Somit erreicht man Yamagutchi von Kobè aus in nur 2 Stunden. Die Fahrtzeit mit Diesellokomotiven würde über 5 Stunden dauern. Hauptbahnstrecken mit Schnellzügen : 1. Yamagutchi --> Hiroshima --> Miong 2. Yamagutchi --> Kensigton Gardens --> Nagasaki --> Kobè 3. Yamagutchi --> Chi 4. Hiroshima --> Nagasaki --> Blueberry City 5. Hiroshima --> Miong 6. Hiroshima --> Nagasaki --> Kobè 7. Kobè --> Miong 8. Kobè --> Nagasaki --> Kensigton Gardens 9. Kobè --> Blueberry City --> Yamagutchi 10. Miong --> Kobè 11. Blueberry City --> Nagasaki --> Kobè 12. Chi --> Chi International Airport 13. Yamagutchi --> Kensigton Gardens --> York 14. York --> Hiroshima 15. Chi --> Yamagutchi --> Kensigton Gardens --> York --> Miong alle Züge, die nicht über Blueberry City, Kensigton Gardens, York und Miong fahren, fahren mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 300 km/h. alle Züge, die durch Blueberry City, Kensigton Gardens, York und Miong fahren, fahren mit maximal 120 km/h. Bahnhöfe wichtige Bahnhöfe : 1. Yamagutchi Hauptbahnhof : "Satolinie", Yamalonilinie", Chilinie", "Citylinie", York-Linie", "Huunglinie" 2. Hiroshima Hauptbahnhof : "Satolinie", "Bluelinie", Nonglinie", "Kobèlinie", Takolinie" 3. Nagasaki Hauptbahnhof : "Yamalonilinie", "Bluelinie", Kobèlinie", "Gardenslinie", "Takaharalinie" 4. Kobè Hauptbahnhof : "Yamalonilinie", "Kobèlinie", "Mionglinie", "Gardenslinie", "Citylinie", Huangollinie", Takaharalinie" 5. Chi Monorailstation : Züge halten bei Chi Monorailstation : "Chilinie", "Chi-Flughafen-Linie", "Huunglinie" Untergrundbahn Es gibt U-Bahnverbindungen von und nach Hiroshima, Kobè, Miong, Yamagutchi, Chi und Nagasaki. Fahrkarten kann man über die Telefonauskunft der Metroline buchen lassen. Telefon : (01644)5728/15652 Die Fahrkarten können auch direkt an Schaltern und an Automaten an den Haltestellen der Metroline kaufen. Die Preise variieren nicht, sie sind festgelegt durch den Kaiserrat. Somit kostet eine einfache Fahrt durch eine Stadt 2 Huang (§), durch 2 Städte 3 Huang (§) und so weiter. Es gibt für Schüler/Gruppen Ermäßigungen bis zu 20%. Weitere Informationen kann man über die oben genannte Hotline erfahren. Auto Die Großstädte Hiroshima, Yamagutchi, Nagasaki, Kobè, Chi und Miong sind über zwei Autobahnringe zu erreichen. Der erste Autobahnring ist Hiroshima --> Nagasaki---> Yamagutchi --> Chi Der zweite Autobahnring ist Nagasaki--> Kobè --> Miong Die Autobahnringe heißen HW 15 (erster Ring) und HW 16 (zweiter Ring). Sie sind durch Hinweisschilder gekennzeichnet und sind 6-spurig ausgebaut. In den Großstädten Hiroshima, Miong, Yamagutchi und Chi gibt es keine Straßennutzungsgebühr (Maut), während in Kensigton Gardens (Nordseite), Kobè, Blueberry City und York eine Straßenvignette Pflicht ist. Diese ist an den Mautstellen käuflich zu erwerben. Es gibt an den meisten großen Tankstellen der Autobahnen auch Biodiesel und Biobenzin. Diese zwei Benzin- und Dieselsorten werden direkt in Miong hergestellt und die meisten Autofahrer benutzen diesen Kraftstoff. Die Kraftstoffpreise sind in den letzten 10 Jahren um fast 70 % gestiegen. Den Ölkonzernen wird Abzockerei und Betrug vorgeworfen. Durch neue gefundene Ölfelder in Miong und Kobè hoffen die Autofahrer auf eine Senkung der Kraftstoffpreise. Viele innerstädtische Straßen sind überlastet, beispielswiese in Kobè und Hunday. Wer dort auf das Aut verzichten kann, sollte per Untergrundbahn oder per Eisenbahn fahren. Es gibt in allen Dörfern und Städten mindestens eine Eisenbahnhaltestelle. Im Winter kann sich schnell Smog bilden, vorallem in den Industriestädten Hunday und York. Dann werden alle Zufahrtsstraßen gesperrt. Durch die Einführung des Biokraftstoffes konnten die Ausmaße jedoch verringert werden. Verkehrskarte thumb|left| Karte von Yamamoto mit den Städten [[Chi, Yamagutchi, Hiroshima, Hunday, Kobè, Miong, Nagasaki, Blueberry City, Oita, Kensington Gardens und York]] thumb|right| Verkehrskarte von Yamamoto Hier sieht man die Städte Yamamotos auf einen Blick. Die älteste Stadt is, wie bereits erwähnt, Blueberry City, das von englischen Seefahrern und Pionieren gegründet worden ist. Auf der Verkehrskarte kann man gut die beiden internationalen Flughäfen erkennen. Gut zu erkennen ist ebenfalls der Autobahnring HW 14 im linken oberen Eck der Verkehrskarte sowie den Autobahnring HW 15, im rechten unteren Bildrand. Der bis jetzt größte Bahnhof ist der Yamagutchi Bahnhof und der Bahnhof Hiroshima ist der zweitgrößteBahnhof in ganz Yamamoto. Beide kann man ebenfalls erkennen. Die längste Autobahn von Miong über York, Nagsaki, Kensington Gardens, Yamagutchi, Chi und Oita ist der HW (H'igh'W'''ay) 18. Dieser verbindet zusätzlich mit dem HW 255, der durch York, und Hunday führt, und den HW 13, der von Hunday nach Kobè führt, die beiden internationalen Flughäfen in Chi und Kobè. Die Städte Chi, Yamagutchi, Kensington Gardens und Hiroshima haben einen Vertrag unterzeichnet, um die städtischen Autobahnen unterirdisch in Tunnel verlaufen zu lassen. Das Projekt wird ab Mitte des Jahres 2007 angefangen. internationales Engagement 1. ANA Yamamoto Zweigstelle in Friedrichstadt, Zollernmark 2. WWY-Foundation Zweigstelle in Picas, Jancajia '''Land nicht mehr in der VSN, daher wird andere Zweigstelle gesucht ! Gebäudeliste Hier befindet sich eine Liste mit allen erwerbsfähigen Gebäuden in Yamamoto : Gebäudeliste Yamamoto Alle Preise sind in Huang (§) angegeben, und alle Gelder werden auch nur in der Währung Huang (§) angenommen. Somit ist ausgeschlossen, dass die Wechselkurse in Yamamoto sinken würden. Tourismus Viele Touristen kommen nach Yamamoto. Das liegt vorallem am Klima. Besonders für junge und alte Menschen ist das Klima ideal, es ist im Sommer nicht zu warm und im Winter nicht zu kalt. Andere Gründe sind die Sehenswürdigkeiten. So gibt es in Yamagutchi den alten Kaiserpalast zu sehen, in Chi den internationalen Flughafen, wo auch Jumbojets landen und in Blueberry City die Mineralheilquellen. Diese sollen sogar Rheuma leiden können. thumb|right| Heilquellen mit Staudamm Es gibt zwr viele Hotels und Fremdenunterkünfte in Yamamoto, doch die sind in erster Lienie für die Geschäftsreisenden errichtet worden. Außenpolitik Yamamoto hält sich in äußeren Angelegenheiten eher ab und wartet, was passiert. Der Außenminister von Yamamoto, Kamatari Satò, ist ein eher zurückhaltender Mensch. Bis jetzt hatte Yamamoto durch seine zurückhaltende Weise eher ein positives Licht in der Öffentlichkeit erzeugt. Yamamoto ist durch kaum einen Import abhängig, es gibt reichlich Fisch in den Meeren, viel Getreide und Gemüse auf den Farmen im Osten, Obst im oftmals zu warmen Süden und Öl in den Ölquellen Kobè's und denen von Miong. Dagegen wird viel exportet, wie zum Beispeil Computerbestandteile. Außer in einem Kriegsfalle und zu humanitären Konflikten würde Yamamoto keine Soldaten ins Ausland schicken. Bis jetzt geschah dies nur ein einziges Mal, und zwar, als der Vulkan in Yamamoto ausgebrochen ist und viele Teile des Staates "Crownwell" zerstört hatte. Heute wird dem Vulkan Inaktivität nachgerufen. Der nächste Ausbruch soll erst wieder in 100.000 Jahren sein, und das nur ein moderater. Früher war Yamamoto zu viel mehr bereit im Ausland, durch neue Firmeneröffnungen und so weiter. In den 80er Jahren wurden die Grenzen Yamamotos geschlossen, um die inländische Wirtschaft anzukurbeln, erst vor 7 Jahren wurden diese wieder geöffnet. Heute beziehen wieder riesige Firmen aus Yamamoto Büroräume im Ausland, wie die ANA - ANA Yamamoto oder die Yamamoto Notenbank. Klima,Lage Yamamto liegt auf einer riesigen Halbinsel im östlichen Pazifik. Dort herrschen tagsüber Temperaturen bis zu 28°C im Sommer, vorallem in den südlichen Teilen des Landes. In den nördlicheren Teilen des Landes wird es oft kaum wärmer als 20 °C. In den Küstenregionen gibt es meist einen milden Winter, es fällt kaum Schnee. Im weiteren Inland, wo die Sonne die Erde im Winter nicht warm bekommt, wird es oft bis zu -10°C kalt. Dann liegen die Städte oft unter einem dicken Schneemantel. Yamamoto liegt in einer gemäßigten Klimazone. Dort kann man sich sehr gut erholen, vorallem in den heißen Quellen des Bluerivers, einem künstlich angelegten Flussverlauf von der Quelle am Blueberry Hill bis nach Kobè. Die Temperaturen sind geeignet für jüngere und ältere Menschen, da die Temperaturen bestens für sie sind. Rechtliche- und Autorenhinweis Die Texte, die allesamt vom Autor royal geschrieben wurden sind (WWY,Yamamoto,ANA Yamamoto usw.), dürfen frei verwendet werden. Der Name des Autors wird durch eine EMail an royal bekannt gegeben, solange ein Grund vorliegt. Die Texte sind alle selber geschrieben. Die Bilder sind copyright-freie Bilder, die aus SimCity ebenfalls.